Insanus
by Dollmad.13
Summary: sherlock holmes, un insuficiente mental el cual su único propósito es capturar a aquellos que creen en su capacidad de encubrir los más crueles crímenes de la historia. llevando a cabo su propósito cometerá variados errores y posiblemente una tragedia, MUERTE.


_bueno este es mi primer fic,, espero y lo disfruten bastante como yo al escribirlo._

 _aclarar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, que es la versión moderna de steven moffat y mark gatiss._

 _y que estos maravillos personajes fueron creados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle._

* * *

capítulo 1

La briza fresca de aquella tarde tranquilizadora arremolinaba la calidez de una tarde en primavera, Londres, sin duda una ciudad bulliciosa y también acogedora. La llegada del invierno se avecinaba a un par de días más por lo que las tardes estaban siendo más frías, pero aún se podía disfrutar de la poca calidez de los finos rayos de sol.

Sobre una lápida sin rastro de nombre o poseedor alguno, la tela negra de una fina y delgada bufanda semitransparente se flameaba con el viento, sus ojos no tenían expresión alguna, solo veían el horizonte anaranjado por la caída del sol. Llevaba días sin dormir y la poca paciencia de siquiera prepararse algo de comer le mantenía descontento y rabiosos, sus labios secos se oprimían por el nerviosismo.

-Con que aquí estas-se le acercó lestrade con cansancio, mirando por milésima vez su reloj de pulsera.

-Debe ser algo bueno- dijo Sherlock, observándole por primera vez en ese momento.

-¿Qué, cómo puedes pensar eso?-hizo una mueca de desaprobación sentándose junto al menor de los holmes.

-Greg, tienes la camisa afuera en la parte trasera, el sector de las pantorrillas de tus pantaloncillos tienen manchas de barro, por lo que estuviste corriendo mucho rato. Tienes una pequeña fijación a ver el reloj de pulsera que llevas en tu muñeca derecha, por lo que tienes el tiempo corto para alguna situación comprometedora. Tu frente-le paso un dedo por la frente con delicadeza- está húmeda, la situación en la que te encuentras es o peligrosa o simplemente de mal gusto, ¿me equivoco?- se levantó mirándole con el ceño algo fruncido.

-no, tienes razón. Hubo una balacera en la calle de Whitehall frente al museo, dos hombres heridos de gravedad, una mujer lesionada y un fallecido, cero testigos. Un robo en el ministerio de defensa ningún registro de la persona causante, las cámaras de seguridad no captaron nada, totalmente…

-desconcertante- termino la frase sherlock algo pensativo, greg pudo ver la alegría que le causaba tener un nuevo caso en semanas, las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una pequeña sonrisa que no duró mucho.

-uno de los hombre heridos, sherlock-el nombrado le miro con cierto desdén- es Mycroft- sherlock se quedó de piedra sin mostrar ninguna reacción. Comenzó a caminar a la salida del lugar con rapidez.

Jamás tuvo un interés más allá que la hermandad que les unía pero creció un cierto cariño a su hermano mayor, pues él era el único que le visitaba en el hospital psiquiátrico. Sherlock holmes a los 21 años tuvo una crisis de pánico, bipolaridad y cambios de humor radicales y efusivos, claro sumándole su personalidad sociópata y sicótico y las múltiples veces que se drogó de forma depresiva. Estuvo interno en un hospital psiquiátrico por dos años consecutivos y aun asiste a una charla de rehabilitación.

Caminaron hasta llegar a Baker Street, sherlock ordenó a greg ir al hospital al que internaron a su hermano mayor, necesitaba buscar algo muy importante, su pequeña lupa.

Tras encontrarla bajo las escaleras con rapidez, corrió calle arriba y se encontró en la calle de Whitehall, las patrullas a los alrededores, la calle estaba cerrada y los detectives del F.B.I transitaban de un lugar a otro.

Entro en el sector de lo ocurrido y observó con cuidado, se tomó su tiempo. Reviso las manchas de neumático en el suelo, rastros de pólvora que al parecer no habían considerado, y sumándole a las posibilidades de un asesinato planeado miro a su alrededor en los departamentos altos, encontró lo que tanto esperaba encontrar, el simple error del criminal, la ventana de una habitación en el piso sexto estaba a la par abierta.

Los pasillos blanquecinos le mareaban un poco, y es que llevaba corriendo más de una hora, desde Baker Street hasta al hospital son casi tres horas a pie, y por un lado los taxis en ese momento tomaban otra ruta aún más larga y por otra no se molestaban en pasar por los alrededores.

-estúpido sherlock- se quejó greg mientras que miraba el número de la habitación-205- se dijo así mismo y caminando pausado entró.

La habitación estaba aireada y las cortinas estaban bajas, la tenue luz de la lamparilla de la esquina opuesta en la que se encontraba iluminaba lo necesario para la comodidad del paciente, junto a la camilla se encontraba un sofá individual aperchado en cuero negro sobre una pequeña alfombra redonda grisácea, todo parecía conveniente para el hombre que mantenía reposo sobre la camilla de sábanas blancas. El visitante suspiró profundo y se acomodó.

-sherlock dijo que se presentaría pronto, no sé porque aún no ha llegado-habló temiendo por que el mayor este consiente.

-no debería sorprenderle sr. Lestrade, mi querido hermano suele llegar tarde cuando se lo propone o cuando simplemente trata de mi-el herido abrió sus ojos y soltó un quejido de dolor al intentar acomodarse mejor en la cama.

Los minutos se hacían más largos y el silencio incomodaba tanto a Greg como a Mycroft, llevaban al menos hora y media así, y aunque fuera innecesaria la presencia de sherlock, los insistentes pensamientos de Greg pedían a gritos la presencia del menor de los holmes.

-si le incomoda estar a solas con mi persona sr, lestrade-soltó un suspiro, que a greg le pareció de frustración-deberé dejarle en la libertad de marcharse-hizo una mueca que supuso greg era de dolor, pues estaba moviéndose para acomodarse.

-no me incomoda….Mycroft, solo estoy impaciente-se acomodó mejor en el sofá-y me gusta su presencia.

En lo absoluto una frase que desconcertó totalmente a Mycroft. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y así se desvanecieron los pensamientos del herido hacia su acompañante.

* * *

 __ _comentarios?_


End file.
